the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: All-Stars
| outsidegroup = | three = | numberofpeople = 19 | apocalypse = End Times | previousseason = Spider Invasion | nextseason = Haunted Hill}} is the tenth season of After the Dark. Known for its brutality and strongly devoted cast, All-Stars was a smashing success and was greatly praised by players and fans alike, much due to its intriguing story, likable characters and active cast. Hosts People Space Group NPCs Plane Group NPCs Chicago Group NPCs Other NPCs Color Picking Timeline Week 1: *A practitioner of black magic died from a ritual gone wrong. However, their spirit was raised due to the reaction of the ritual. With no memory of their death, they walk among the living continuing life with a demonic spirit. As long as they continue to walk among the living, people will continue to die. *Air raid sirens sound loudly. From the skies, multiple giant spaceships fly. A large group of people gather and run. The first group runs to a space station and boards a rocket evacuating to space. The second group boards a plane, leaving the country. And the final group hides in a bunker. * As everyone runs by, the aliens fire beams which cause zombies to rise, people to turn into infected creatures called Runners and spiders to increase greatly in size and hostility. * The Space Group instantly finds an abandoned space station in space. The Plane Group receives a survival lecture from Diana, before an alien ship blasts the plane and sends it crashing down on a deserted island. The Chicago Group hears massive noises outside the bunker, which eventually die down. * The Space Group spots a mother ship flying nearby the station. Rachel, JA and Purry find an entrance to it. Kaaitlyn goes in to check it out, but hours pass and she doesn't return. Rachel grabs Luke and Purry and runs to check the station out with them. They find Kaaitlyn shackeled in a dungeon, but they are grabbed and all four of them are tied up together and locked in a cell by aliens. Linda runs off to rescue them, knowing her father is in trouble. * The Plane Group searches the beach for supplies. *The Chicago Group sends Serpent to check outside. He notices that the whole city has been imprisoned in a giant dome. Serpent, Sam, Jo, Maria, Wesley, Christine and Erik go out of the bunker to find supplies, and return with nothing. Serpent suggests that God is angered and is causing all this to happen. * Linda finds the cell her friends are imprisoned in. However, she is captured by a leatherhead and tied up with them. * Tommy, Nuno and JA find an entrance to the mother ship on the roof. They enter a control room, and find a map of the ship. * The Plane Group is attacked by spiders in the forest. They begin running from them, but Christa trips and is eaten alive. The rest of the group escapes to the beach. * The Chicago Group sees some soldiers fighting Runners outside. Spores spread and hit the Runners, turning them into Clickers. Serpent runs out and takes the dead soldier's rifles and kills the Clickers with them. * JA searches for the dungeon alone, and is knocked unconcsious and injured by leatherheads and Esphani aliens. Tommy and Nuno meet leatherheads and Skitters, which chase them. Nuno is knocked unconscious and taken to a room with JA. Tommy, however, is stomped by a Skitter and shot by a leatherhead in the head and killed. *Noah and Serpent look for supplies. *The Plane Group searches the broken down plane for supplies. Diana suggests that Clark makes something useful out of the broken metal. Week 2: *JA and Nuno are strapped down and begin being examined on. *Clark manages to invent "metal swords" out of the broken plane parts. They kill the spiders with them. *Beatrice and Maria grow ill after the bunker's power goes out. A horde of spiders leaps through the door and rip apart and kill Maria, Beatrice, Christine and Madison. Alessandra and Jessy are tied up in webs. *Caleb and Rebekah board the mother ship and look for their friends. *JA attempts to seduce the leatherheads, but aggravates them and they kill him. Caleb and Rebekah are also captured and strapped up with Nuno. *The Plane Group meets a duo of Skitters. They kill one, but the other manages to kill Diana. They kill it after it jumps on Fitz. *The leatherheads open Nuno's chest and examine him. Glennsworth breaks into the mother ship and sets off an alarm. Instantly, leatherheads run in and kill him. *Serpent clears a department of zombies, infected and spiders. He then frees Alessandra and Jessy with his pocket knife. He and Noah then go to find supplies. *Spiders attack the Plane Group and kill Jaylen and Dakota when the group refuses to fight back. However, they do kill the spiders. * Caleb breaks free and frees Nuno and Rebekah. Skitters break through the door and capture the three. Bernie tries to crash the ship into the mother ship, but accidentally crashes into the station and destroys it and falls unconscious. * Clark and Fitz build a shelter in the forest for their group to spend the night in. Week 3: *Nuno, Caleb and Rebekah are shackled to a wall after Nuno is stitched up. Bernie dies from his injuries. *Erik finds an old message on the wall that looks faded out, but he can make out an R and N in it. *It begins raining on the Plane Group. Herbert leads a prayer with Erica and reveals that he feels God is trying to tell him something. *Caleb is able to reach an ax and free everyone from their shackles. *The Plane Group goes out to find supplies to expand their shelter. They are attacked by spiders, and one bites Fleur. Amanda and Clark finish off the spiders. *Noah and Serpent kill a group of zombies, and then find a young girl named Julia hiding under a table. *Refusing to die from a spider, Fleur commits suicide by chopping her own head off. *The Plane Group moves their shelter to a hilltop, and an alien spaceship lands on the island. A group of leatherheads emerge from it. They begin a battle, of which Clark and Amanda are shot and killed. Erica is kidnapped while the rest of the group steals the guns. *The Chicago Group meets a mother spider in a large building and kill it successfully. *Erica is brought to the same cell Nuno, Caleb and Rebekah were being held in and is shackled to the wall. Caleb frees her. *The Chicago Group gets into a fight with many spiders. One bites Alessandra. However, they kill the spiders and Noah sucks out the poison. *Erica is carried off to a backroom by Esphani aliens and Caleb, Nuno and Rebekah are taken hostage. Erica is harnassed and Rebekah is forced into the room after her. The harnassed Erica knocks Caleb and Nuno unconscious. Week 4: *Alessandra died from her poison. Jessy, Sam, Noah and Erik fall ill. *The harnessed Erica and Rebekah threaten the tied up bunch, while Nuno and Caleb are brought to an execution block. *The Plane Group sends Jacob to check out a group of Skitters, which trample him and kill him. The Skitters then enter the shelter and attack. They kill Marlia and Liz in the process. Tyler manages to finish the Skitters off. *A group of aliens arrive by the Plane Group and they break out into a gunfight. Fitz is shot and killed. *The Chicago Group gets into a fight with a mother spider. Ratchet manages to bite it's eyes out, but Erik and Julia are webbed. The group kills the spider and frees the two. *Caleb attempts to reason with the leatherheads, but fails as they cut his head off and kill him. They do the same to Nuno afterwards. *Erica and Rebekah grab the tied up prisoners and bring them to the execution zone, where the two chain Luke to the stone and ready to decapitate him. Rachel and the others break free of the ropes and attack the aliens while Rachel rescues Luke. *Rachel carries Luke to the control room, along with the others following. Erica and Rebekah break in, but the group knocks them unconscious and begins to try and take the harnesses off. *Escaping through the forest, the Plane Group finds a way out. They also find a boat, and use it to sail away from the island. Week 5: *Luke finds a freeze ray in the control room and manages to freeze off the harnesses on Erica and Rebekah, freeing them. Kaaitlyn finds a button that she doesn't recognize, and presses it. This destroys the dome, freeing the Chicago Group. The group quickly exits through the roof and makes their way to their ship, being pursued by the mother ship. *The Plane Group reaches land and boards a train. The train is quickly destroyed by an alien ship, though. The group leaps out and finds themselves in Chicago, where they merge with the Chicago Group. The Space Group 's ship crashes down on top of a building, and the members walk out and all groups merge. *Everyone has a happy reunion, until the mother ship arrives and Serpent forces everyone inside a theater where they meet two familiar faces, who reveal to be Ashley and Tiffany. They show them backstage and introduce Paul, Felicia, Joey and Dex. Two men named Jonathan Flaura and Jeppe enter to announce that the dome is down. They also meet Marlene afterwards, who sees something in Jo. *Upon leaving Chicago, the group gets into a large fight. Marlene is eaten by zombies and killed. Luke is injured by a zombie, but Jo saves and quickly treats him. * The group finds a bus and quickly boards it, with Jo driving. They head toward Wisconsin. Week 6: *The bus breaks down in Green Bay. Linda finds a message on the back of the bus where she can make out an N. *Spiders attack the group, and eat Erica whole. They kill the spiders and push the bus to a gas station. * At the station, Linda finds a T on the wall. They then meet a horde of zombies, which bite Purry and scratch Erik. But they kill them all. *Jo punctures Purry's brain and kills her to prevent her from turning. She then cuts off Erik's scratched arm. *They refill the bus with gas and head off toward Canada. Week 7: *Rebekah falls carsick, and alien ships fly nearby as Jo drives up a cliff. *Herbert recieves a message from God, and tells everyone it. He reveals the black magic story, and that God is angered by all the sin in the world. He claims that dead people involved with black magic continue walking among the living, with no memory of their deaths. *An alien ship shoots the bus and breaks it in two, knocking the back half off the cliff. *Noah, Wesley, Tyler, Rebekah, Sam, Ashley, Dex, Erik, Jeppe, Tiffany, Felicia, Herbert and Paul fall off the cliff in the back. The front continues being chased, being Perry, Jo, Jessy, Emma, Luke, Linda, Rachel, Serpent, Ratchet, Kaaitlyn, Joey, Flaura and Julia. *The Back Group gets into a fight with spiders, and Noah accidentally shoots Sam and injures him while killing the spiders. *A mother spider approaches the back group accompanied by regular spiders. One bites Noah, and Felicia's head is smashed by a spider. Dex suffers the same fate. Shortly afterwards, the bodies of Felicia and Dex mysteriously disappear. *Tiffany attempts to kill the mother, but is bitten to death in the process. Her corpse disappears as well. *The Front Group hides in a cave after evacuating the bus. A group of Skitters attacks them and one kills Julia. *The Back Group loses all memory of the people who died in the fight. They search a cave and find the letter P. They find two sleeping spiders, and kill one of them. However, the other leaped awake and killed Sam. *The Front Group kills the Skitters and are attacked by leatherheads, who kill Kaaitlyn and injure Luke. They kill the leatherheads and run away, with Rachel carrying the injured Luke. The aliens capture them and blindfold them, as Serpent and Ratchet escape. *The Back Group kills the spider and finds more letters on the wall. They also find eggs and smash them. Week 8: *The Front Group awakens shackled to a wall in a prison which Linda recognizes as the mother ship. They realize Luke and Rachel aren't there, and Jo is carried off to the harness room. *The Back Group meets up with Serpent and Ratchet. They show them the message they found, which Serpent seems to recognize. He suggests it may say "Repent". *Jo is strapped down, but she grabs a knife from the nearby table and frees herself, and runs away. She finds Luke tied up in a cell and rescues him. *Jo and Luke find the cell Rachel is bound in, but are captured by leatherheads and taken to the execution room. They manage to escape and run to the control room. *Jo and Luke find an escape pod and a self-destruct button. Jo presses the button as her and Luke escape in the pod. *Meanwhile, Rachel breaks free of her bindings. Flaura also breaks free and has time to free everyone except Jessy. Rachel runs to the docking area and flies off in a ship. *The Back Group meets a group of Skitters. They manage to kill them all unharmed. *Flaura takes control of a ship and flies off, with the mother ship blowing up and killing Jessy and the aliens still on it in the process. *Flaura's ship is attacked by alien ships, while the Back Group sees the mother ship explode in the sky. Week 9: *Rachel's ship crashes down near the Back Group. Meanwhile, Jo and Luke land in the desert safely. *Rachel greets the group, as they search her ship for helpful things. They find a book labeled "Too Many Cooks" with a letter R carved into the back, as well as a laser gun. * The Back Group spots the Front Group 's ship being shot at by four alien ships. Noah destroys one of the ships with the laser. He then accidentally shoots down the ship with the Front Group in it. They meet up with the injured group, and merge once again. * Helping their injured friends walk, the Merged Group makes their way to the nearest city, which is revealed to be Minneapolis. * The Merged Group heads to a hospital, and meets a Bloater. Noah kills it with the laser, but as it explodes, spore gases spread throughout the hospital from it. They run to a nearby room, but Emma inhales the gas and immediately transforms into a Runner. Noah shoots her in the face and kills her. * Jo tells the sad Luke that Linda is alright. The two come across a camp full of corpses, and uncover a diary of one of the people who once lived there. * After walking, Jo and Luke find their way out of the desert and find an abandoned license plate, which reveals them to be in Utah. * After following a road, Jo and Luke arrive in Salt Lake City. Which they find to be completely deserted. They check out a nearby empty hotel. They find a comfortable room and spend the rest of the week there. Week 10: *Linda draws a picture of her and her father, happy and after all the tragedy has ended. She claims she knows he's alive and wants to find him. * After killing a group of Clickers, Noah finds the Hemingway book "For Whom the Bell Tolls". Looking through the book, Noah finds all the letters they found came together to spell "REPENT". They decide to find a holy place to repent. * The Merged Group goes to a church and Herbert leads them in a repentance prayer. They cannot tell if it worked. They leave and head to Wisconsin, and meet a group of spiders on the way. They kill Ashley in the fight, and the group quickly realizes the curse isn't over. The body of Ashley disappears and everyone forgets him. But before Serpent can forget, he writes "The curse isn't over" in his notebook so he doesn't forget after he forgets Ashley. * Jo and Luke find a phone in the cafeteria, and Luke tries to call Linda's cellphone. Week 11: *Luke manages to call Linda and they tell each other everything that happened. The Merged Group then agrees to go to the airport and find a plane to go find Jo and Luke. *Spiders approach the hotel, and Jo and Luke run out the back and escape through a warehouse. *The Merged Group finds the entrance to the airport locked, but Serpent manages to break it open. They get into a plane, which Noah flies. Jeppe finds a map and they see their clear path to Utah. * Serpent looks as if he is pondering something. * Jo and Luke arrive in a safe house, and decide to wait for the plane to come by while they hide out there. * After a few hours, the Merged Group finally gets to Utah, as Jo and Luke signal them to land. However, Noah does not know how to land a plane. Serpent quickly grabs control and lands the plane successfully, allowing Jo and Luke to join everyone else. * Luke and Linda have a happy reunion, as Serpent fills Jo and Luke in on what happened with them. He then suggests going to Mount Sinai, where Moses spoke to God in the book of Exodus. If they repent there, it may stop all the horrible things from happening. * They all get on the plane and fly to Egypt. Week 12: *Everyone lands in Algeria to refill the gas in the plane. Jeppe and Serpent scope out a nearby abandoned mansion, and conclude that it's a safe place to spend the night. *Overnight, Flaura screams and awakens everyone. He runs around the mansion, covering his eye. Flaura reaches to his left eye, and looks as if he begins to tear it out. He reveals that his left eye was covered by a contact lens. He reveals that his eye, is indeed, a doll's eye. "I lost my eye long ago. But my mother replaced it with this doll's eye so I could have a replacement eye. But the damned witch practiced black magic! I was given an eye that can see dead people! I looked in the mirror for the first time with it, and saw that I am a dead one!! I fell victim to my mother's black magic! Fuck everything! I'm not the only dead one here!" He points to Jeppe, Joey, Paul and lastly Rebekah, staying they're dead as well. Jeppe, Joey, Flaura and Paul ready their guns to fight. *Noah attempts to kill Flaura, but Flaura shoots him to death and kills him. Jeppe shoots one of Perry's arms off, while Joey stomps on Jo's ribs and slams her head hard on a railing. Serpent begins fighting Jeppe and demands everyone to get out. *Tyler grabs Jo and injures Joey by shooting him. Paul and Luke get into a fight, but Linda saves Luke by killing Paul with his own gun. *Running into the basement, the group finds themselves cornered in between Joey and Flaura. Flaura knocks out Ratchet while Joey kills Wesley and injures Linda as their bullets kill him as well. *Jeppe fires a bullet at a beam of the mansion, causing part of it to collapse and imprison Rebekah. *Flaura is seen upstairs, as he throws molotov cocktails to burn down the mansion. Serpent grabs Jeppe's arm and brutally rips it off. He then smashes Jeppe's head under his boot and kills him. *Flaura threateningly approaches the group upstairs with his gun ready, but the burning floor breaks beneath him and sends him falling to his death. *Serpent approaches the struggling Rebekah and angrily shoots her in the face, killing her and presumably ending the curse. Week 13: *The surviving members of the group arrive in Egypt and rush to Mount Sinai. Luke carries a large wooden cross and Serpent carries a Bible. The two go up the mountain to face their creator, God. *The voice of God booms down from Heaven, speaking to Luke and Serpent. They beg God for forgiveness of all the world's sins. Everything trembles. The Ending: *The voice of God has spoken, that he who with a true heart and repentance turns to Thee for forgiveness, He will pardon and deliver you from all your sins. Eventually, the Earth stops trembling and everything falls still. Everyone can tell their prayers have been answered, as Luke and Serpent rush back down the hill. The aliens just happen to all be flying together, when they lose control of their ships and all crash into one another. All of them now dead. The climates temporarily skyrocketed, being too much for the spiders to bear. This burned the spiders all to evaporation. As the Lord said "To dust you will return.", the zombies crumble into dust and spread across the Earth. The infected have also improved, as the infections quickly died down and all Runners, Clickers and even Bloaters returned to normal. Years have passed. The world is slowly, but surely starting back up. Earth is repopulating and all is well. As for Luke and Rachel, they got married. And they happily lived together in Chicago with their beloved and growing daughter Linda. Tyler became world famous, designing all different types of clothing and even getting his own clothing brand named after him "Ridgeway". Perry, he got a prosthetic arm. He learned to cope with being daltonic, and started a series of books regarding life with it, causing him to become rich. Herbert went back to preaching, but was now a highly respected monk and was hired to work in the Vatican City, fulfilling his dream. Jo slowly, but surely improved on her injuries. Although she could no longer model, she became a well known actress in action movies. She also wrote her own movie, based on the events that occurred. Little Ratchet became a guard dog-- or wolf, for the police department. His brilliant senses solved countless crimes and he was awarded for being a valuable member to the force. And Serpent... Well, Serpent-- Serpent closes the book, revealing himself as the narrator. He is sitting in a large chair, facing the audience. Which is you. I continued teaching and hunted as a hobby. I started my own line of books, based on my many adventures. This story that I just read you is the true story of how I, along with my many good friends, survived the end of the world. It's a classic, and my #1 bestseller. Thank you all for listening, and goodnight. Trivia *This is the first season to have a member of a group switch over to another group. * This is the first season to feature contestants who had been asked to play again. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark: All-Stars